Kisah ala Komik Shoujou
by aauriculaa
Summary: Shouyou, kau serius mau membuat 100 episode soal kita? #Tsukihina #tsukishimakei #tsukishima #Hinatashouyou #shoyo #shoujou
1. 1. informasi awal dan panggilan sayang

"Jadi ... kau serius?"

"Serius, em serius soal apa?" Shouyou mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan Kei.

"Tentang 100 episode ini. Kau yakin, kita punya cukup cerita untuk 100 episode?"

"Tentu saja Kei. Kenapa kau kelihatannya takut sekali."

Kei mendengus.

"Coba jawab, kita sudah berhubungan berapa lama?"

"Hampir satu tahun."

"Oke, lalu kita sudah maju sampai mana?"

"Maksudnya apa sih, Kei?"

Kei mengusap muka. Mengapa kekasihnya ini tidak menangkap kodenya.

"Kita hampir setahun dan ciuman saja belum. Kau pikir kita punya cukup kejadian yang layak dijadikan topik sampai episode 100, sa-yang-kuh?"

Shouyou terkikik.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi rasanya menarik, Kei."

Shouyou merangkul tangan kekasihnya. Senyum cerahnya bermaksud melunturkan kecemasan dan rasa pesimis yang menempel lekat di kerutan kening Kei.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti punya cerita." tangan Shouyou turun menggenggam tangan Kei yang lebih besar darinya lalu mengacungkannya ke depan.

"Tidakkah kau merasa dengan adanya 100 episode, kita akan memaknai tiap pertemuan kita?"

Shouyou merayu Kei dengan pandangan optimisnya. Berharap Kei terpancing kemudian luluh.

"Bisakah kita kurangi setengah? Seratus itu terlalu banyak."

"Oke. 50 episode ya, kita coba oke?"

Kei menarik genggaman mereka ke bibirnya. Mencium sekilas dengan mata tertutup.

"Sebenarnya aku satu episode saja sudah terlalu banyak. Tapi, aku akan mencobanya seperti harapanmu. Aku kan ingin kau bahagia."

Shouyou tersenyum mendengarnya. Kalimat **_Aku kan ingin kau bahagia_** adalah ciri bahwa tembok pesimis Kei sudah terjebol.

"Yoroshiku, mas Kei."

Kei mendadak menoleh ke arah gadisnya.

"_**Mas** __Kei_?"

"Iya, mas Kei."

Kei menarik Shouyou agar keduanya berpandangan.

"Kau sungguh memanggilku, mas?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"I-itu kedengaran sangat intim tau."

"Baguslah, apa mas suka?"

Kei memerah.

"Ah-sudah, aku belum terbiasa."

Ide jahil mampir di kepala Shouyou.

"Hmm, apakah Mas Kei malu?"

Kei disikut lemah. Yang dikenai justru menunduk lalu berbisik di telinga Shouyou.

_"Jangan panggil di tempat umum, nanti aku bisa menciumu tiba-tiba."_Setelah pipi Shouyou bersemu, Kei tersenyum dan memasukkan genggaman tangan keduanya ke saku jaket.

"Yuk, aku antar ke kelasmu." kata Kei sambil malu-malu. Membuat Shouyou yang niat menggoda malah ikutan malu.

Oh Tuhan, ini baru episode satu.

[**TBC 1/50.**]

***1110***

**Kisah ala Komik Shoujou**

Tsukishima Kei x (Fem) Hinata Shouyou

Haikyuu!! (c) Haruichi Furudate

oleh: Emma A.

**_'saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan kisah ini. Semata-mata untuk menyayangi otipi*.'_**

[Ayo buat 50 bagian cerita soal kita, Kei!]

***1110***

***) otipi: **pelesetan dari otp (one true pairing).


	2. 2 Self QnA - Shouyou

Kamera dinyalakan, Shouyou melihat kursi yang akan dia duduki. Kelihatan bagus dan tidak mengganggu mata. Dirasa oke, Shouyou menekan tombol rekam lalu berjalan ke kursi yang disiapkannya.

"Halo, namaku Hinata Shouyou." Shouyou melirik jam tangannya.

"Kalian akan melihat di rekamannya sih tapi, kamis 10 November jam sepuluh malam."

Shouyou lalu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku membuat proyek 100 episode dengan kekasihku. Buat konsumsi pribadi sih. Jadi isinya akan domestik hehe."

"Kalau ditanya kenapa, hmm aku takut dilupakan saja."

"Lagipula akan lucu saat kami menonton diri sendiri wkwk."

Shouyou terbahak dengan dunia dalam imajinya. Kini mata yang menyipit kembali terbuka dengan kilatan menyenangkan. Shouyou menatap kamera dengan antusias.

"Aku berencana mendokumentasikan soal Kei, soalnya dia sering belaga _cool_ padahal memalukan. Tapi karena itu juga sih, hubungan kami selalu menarik. Ah iya, aku sedikit berharap kami bisa maju lebih jauh. Kei terlalu hati-hati sih."

"Apalagi ya, hmm aku tidak merencanakan pertanyaan untuk diri sendiri sih."

Shouyou memegang dagu dengan mata tertutup. Dia terlihat mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Ah, maaf aku lupa mau bilang apa hehe. Paling, pastikan kau menonton hasil kerja kerasku oke. Ini 100 episode kamu harus nonton. Tapi jangan ajak kekasihmu di masa depan ya, nanti dia bisa cemburu haha."

Shouyou membungkuk dan menarik tas kertas yang disandarkan di samping kursi. Diambilnya sebuah map berwarna kuning pastel. Lalu tersenyum seolah malu-malu mau menunjukkan cokelat valentinnya.

Map itu punya logo rumah sakit. Shouyou tidak menceritakan lebih lanjut soal isinya.

"Maaf ya Kei, semoga kau suka dengan kenangan kita."

**[TBC 2****/50]**


	3. 3 QnA - Kei

"Mass jangan cemberut dong."

Shouyou memegang pipi Kei agar menatapnya yang berdiri.

"Shouyou, serius aku itu tidak suka kamera apalagi yang menatapku langsung seperti ini."

"Perasaanmu saja kok mas, tolong yayaya."

Fokus mata Kei melipir ke kiri.

"Mas mau ya?"

Bibir Kei keriting.

"Demi aku."

Kei kalah.

"Kau curang."

"Oke, makasih mas. Sekarang lihat aku ya."

Shouyou kembali berjalan ke belakang kamera.

"Asal kau tau ya, mukamu habis tertutup kamera."

Shouyou terkekeh. Ini sindiran halus a la Kei.

"Iya iya. Hmm kita mulai interviewnya yaaa."

Kei mendecih, sambil mendekap dada. Terlihat angkuh di kamera walau manis di hati Shouyou.

"Sebutkan namamu."

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Panggilan?"

"Mas Kei tersayang."

Shouyou tertawa.

"Dia bohong teman-teman, kemarin kupanggil Mas Kei saja kupingnya memerah."

"Uhuk uhuk, dilanjut tidak _in-ter-vi-ew-_nya, nona?"

"Hadee, Mas Kei malu."

Bola mata Shouyou makin kelihatan seperti sabit saat melihat semu merah di wajah pacarnya. _See_, Mas Kei masih ngeblush tiap dipanggil lengkap. Dia cuma toleran saat dipanggil Kei atau mas saja.

"Oke mas, sebutkan hari tanggalnya dong."

"Haaah, 12 November harinya main sama pacar."

"Wkwkwk mas, kenapa _bad mood_?"

"G. Cepat lanjutkan aku sudah lapar Shouyou."

"Sedikit intermezzo, sogokan masakan buatan aku bisa meluluhkan Mas Kei tersayang kalau enggan direkam, catat."

"Shouyou ..."

"Iya iya, Hmm hobi mas apa?"

"Nonton film, jogging, rakit mainan, hmm sama manjain pacar mungkin." Kei guyon di akhir.

"Yang terakhir dusta teman-teman. Hmm, nonton apa biasanya?"

"Film _sci-fi_, action, dan horror kalau seseorang kena _dare_ atau bingung menolak ajakan. Ah, seseorangnya perlu dijelaskan tidak?"

"Gak. Gausah. Mas Kei pamrih ih."

"Ututu, Shouyou kesal."

"Hmm, makanan kesukaannya apa?"

"Kare sama roti kukus Sakanoshita."

"_Strawberry shortcake-_nya engga ya, mas?"

Muka Kei memerah, lalu mengangguk. Shouyou terkekeh.

"Sekarang kesibukannya apa?"

"Kuliah, nutor, dan sabtu-minggu berkencan."

"Uwu seorang dean list suka berkencan rupanya, tidak takut nilai turun?"

Kei menghadiahi senyum tengil untuk guyonan Shouyou terhadapnya.

"Hidup itu harus seimbang sayang, masa belajar terus."

"Iya iya genius mah beda. Sekilas info nih Mas Kei ini pintar geng, soalnya pernah jadi perwakilan untuk pertukaran pelajar ke Itali."

Kei mendengar celotehan Shouyou bersama kamera yang merekam dirinya.

"Kamera .." Kei menarik perhatian Shouyou agar menyadarinya.

"Kenapa mas?"

"Aku mau bilang, aku bersyukur ikut pertukaran pelajar sampai tinggal kelas setahun. Berkat itu kita bisa bertemu juniorku yang manis."

Shouyou tersenyum tapi Kei tidak melihatnya.

"Kita _save_ cerita itu untuk nanti mas."

"Ah iya, kita punya 50 episode."

Dalam hati Shouyou menyebut sisa 47.

"Cita-cita mas apa?"

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu apa ini cita-cita tapi aku ingin membuat kaki dan tangan prostetik yang keren seperti cerita _fullmetal alchemist_."

"Semoga terkabul, amiin."

"Terima kasih."

"Ah, mas tolong ucapkan apapun yang kau mau. Aku harus melihat kue pisang yang tadi kupanggang untuk cuci mulut."

Shouyou meninggalkan Kei bersama kamera yang tinggal di atas tripod.

"Anak itu suka seenaknya. Apa salahnya mem_pause_ atau menyudahi saja videonya."

Kei lalu melirik ruang tengah rumah Shouyou. Jam segini ayah ibunya belum pulang, Kei terbiasa main jadi dia hapal.

Kei menyandar di kursinya lalu menatap bias lampu di langit-langit. Cahayanya lembut dan Kei selalu menyukainya.

"Aku bingung sih harus bicara apa. Tapi inti video ini sepertinya untuk mempermalukanku saja. Jadi kamera tolong sampaikan pada Shouyou bahwa aku siap dengan semua ide-ide _inovatif slash _konyolnya itu."

Kei lalu bangkit menuju kamera dan menekan tombol _stop._ Data tersimpan dan Kei meletakan kamera Shouyou di meja dekat situ. Kei lebih tertarik dengan kue pisang yang Shouyou singgung tadi jadi dia melangkah ke dapur dan membiarkan kamera yang mati sendirian.

[**TBC. 3/50**]


	4. 4 Kei bayi besar yang romantis

Kei sudah antisipasi saat Shouyou mengajaknya main ke rumah.

_Pasti ada maunya, pasti ada maunya._

Dan benar, ketika keduanya sampai Kei diminta duduk di ruang tengah lantaran Shouyou mau ganti baju. Saat menunggu dilihatnya kamera yang kemarin lusa dipakai untuk mewawancarainya terlihat siap tempur di meja kecil samping sofa. Ada kabel pengisi daya di sampinya yang sudah digulung rapih.

_Oh__ Tuhan semoga bukan hal konyol lagi._

Doa Kei belum sampai kata amin, Shouyou telah muncul dengan setelan berwarna kuning pastel di atas lutut. Dia juga menenteng helm sepeda balap.

"Mas Kei, kencan yuk!"

_Hah?_ _Yakin? Outfitmu tidak sesuai dengan helm yang kau bawa sayang._

Tetap tenang, bisa jadi itu helm bukan dipakai untuk kencan mereka kan.

"Hm, oke mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah mas, bonceng aku pakai sepeda."

_WHAT._

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu pakai rok? Dan sepedaku ga ada jok belakang loh. Jalan aja yuk ..."

Sekedar info sepeda Kei ketinggalan di rumah Shouyou kemarin lusa. Jadi saat Kei sedang menikmati kue pisang yang Shouyou buat, dia dapat pesan dari kakak laki-lakinya untuk menjemput di stasiun. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Kei harus pulang cepat agar bisa bawa mobil dan jemput kakaknya. Saat hendak pakai sepeda sialnya ban kempes sepertinya kena lubang halus. Akhirnya Shouyou menawari untuk disimpan di rumahnya saja, biar nanti dibawa ke bengkel sepeda milik pamannya yang punya toko sepeda balap.

"Hohoho, jangan kuatir aku bisa berdiri kok. Lagian jalan ke rumah mas turunan kan jadi pasti seru."

**Ini**-_ini-lah_ Shouyou dan konsepnya soal keseruan. Tidak tahu kali ya, sakitnya dibonceng sepeda oleh Shouyou. Rasanya seperti hendak mati.

"Tapi kalau kamu kaget jangan cekik leherku lagi, oke?"

"_Aish_, mas masih trauma karena kejadian dua bulan lalu?"

"Tentu, kupikir aku mati instan tau. Aku gak keberatan mati karena cinta tapi bukan yang seperti kemarin."

Shouyou tertawa dan menyerahkan helm sepeda Kei sementara gadis itu sudah pakai punyanya sendiri.

"Ayo!"

Kei ditarik berjalan, namun berhenti di langkah ke-3.

"Sebentar."

Shoyou berhenti lalu menoleh pada Kei yang melepas baju hangatnya.

"Aku cemburu loh kalau ada orang lain yang lihat celana dalammu sebelum aku."

Kei mengatakan itu sambil mengikatkan baju hangatnya di pinggang Shouyou. Setidaknya jaket bisa membuat rok Shouyou tidak mudah tertiup angin pikir Kei. Sementara Shouyou dia merasa begitu hangat karena diperlakukan layaknya sesuatu yang berarti.

"Siapa yang gemesin ini ... _ummm_ lucunya pacarku." kata Shouyou dengan suara yang seolah menggoda anak tk.

"Aku lucu kan aku bayi besar."

Kei sengaja bilang begitu, mengiyakan godaan Shouyou lebih menyingkat waktu dan menyenangkan. Senang melihat kekasihnya nge-_blush_ gitu.

[**TBC. 4/50**]


	5. 5 Rumah Kei

"Sampai sekarang, aku masih merasa rumahmu terlalu besar."

"Mau gimana lagi yang tinggal di sini turunan tiang listrik semua."

Setelah memutar kunci Kei menawarkan tangannya untuk Shouyou.

"Biar romantis. Walau sebenarnya aku berharap kamu enggak sambil merekam sih."

Kei melihat kubikal dalam senyum Shouyou. Senyum tulus karena ucapannya loh. Kei kan pandai membuat Shouyou bahagia.

"Kan main ke rumah pacar harus diabadikan sekali-kali, mas."

"Iya-iya terserah kanjeng ratu aja. Ah, di rumah lagi ada Bang Akiteru dan Kak Alisa, kamu bisa minta mereka jadi figuran hahaha."

"Kalau ada kenapa mas buka kunci sendiri?"

"Tadi pas naro sepeda di garasi dapet _chat_ dari Bang Akiteru, mereka lagi beli cemilan buat oleh-oleh sekalian beliin keik buat kita. Aku pilihin keik labu kesukaan kamu loh."

Shouyou terkekeh.

"Pacarku memang mengerti _woo hoo__!_" katanya riang.

Kei lalu menatap kamera.

"Namanya juga sayang."

"Aiyayaya, gombal temen-temen."

Kei menghentikan ucapannya saat meminta Shouyou duduk di ruang keluarga. Dia sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk minum dan menyuguhkan minuman untuk Shouyou.

Tidak seperti di rumah Shouyou yang apa-apa Kei bisa lakukan sendiri karena sudah di anggap dan merasa bagian keluarga. Di rumahnya, Shouyou masih agak segan karena frekuensi gadis itu untuk mampir masih dihitung jari. Maka untuk membuat suasana tidak rikuh bagi Shouyou, Kei menjamunya layak tamu tapi dengan keleluasaan bersantai bak keluarga.

Saat membawa nampan berisi minuman dan semangkuk keripik kentang, kakak lelakinya nongol di pintu dapur.

"Bawakan piring dan garpu."

Nampannya diambil alih dan Kei didepak untuk kembali ke dapur.

"Pacarku jangan diculik loh."

"Iya-iya dasar penggerutu."

**-****1110-**

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak Kei meletakan piring, kini Kei berekspresi kecut sambil menyangga dagu. Padahal bungsu Tsukishima itu telah menandaskan tiga buah keik stroberi kesukaannya. Alasannya karena Kak Alisa menculik Shouyou ke kamar atas untuk dijadikan peraga hidup.

Kakak iparnya pulang dengan tiga kopor baju hasil rancangan terbaru. Kalau satu baju butuh 3 menit dan sebuah kopor bisa menyimpan 10 maka akan makan waktu satu setengah jam. Dan belum cukup membuat _mood_ Kei jelek, kakak lelakinya justru membongkar muatan _game_ yang dibelinya sambil perjalanan bisnis.

**_Sekilas info_** keluarganya Kei bekerja di industri _game_. Yang jurusan sekolahnya ngeyel di antara ayah dan kakaknya cuma Kei. Makannya Shouyou sangat disayang lebih dari anak sendiri sebab Shouyou imut dan jago main _game_. Kalau ada produk baru Shouyou sering menjadi _beta tester-_nya bahkan sebelum menjadi pacarnya Kei.

"Bang, jangan kegirangan dong. Shouyou main ke rumah buat pacaran sama aku bukan diculik gantian sama calon kakak ipar begini."

"Halah, pacar kamu sama aja adek abang artinya nurut sama abang."

Kei kesal tidak bisa diucapkan sampai lehernya terjengkang kebelakang. Di saat yang tepat, Kak Alisa membawa turun Shouyou yang sudah di_-makeover._

"**_E-eh, _**..."

"Hohoho, lihat Kei sampai terpesona gitu."

Kak Alisa cekikikan dengan hidung mengembang bangga. Bibirnya bergerak memaparkan perubahan apa yang dilakukannya pada Shouyou. Soal tema busana yang dipakai Shouyou berikut riasannya yang sama sekali tidak Kei dengar.

Akiteru tersenyum saat Kei beranjak dari sofa dengan mulut terbuka. Melihat Shouyou yang didandani dan memakai pakaian seolah sedang dilamar, nampaknya menghentikan waktu dalam dunia Kei. Di sampingnya ada kamera, maka Akiteru merekam kejadian itu. Dari sejak Kei berdiri sampai mendekati Shouyou yang mukanya bersemu.

"Kamu cantik."

Pipi Shouyou memerah. Kei lalu ikutan tersipu tapi tangannya sudah menyasar di rambut Shouyou untuk menyampirkan rema jingganya ke belakang telinga. Rona merah itu bergerak cepat mengisi warna sampai ke kuping Shouyou. Kei merasa dia menemukan sesuatu yang amat menarik karena apa pun yang dilakukannya akan memunculkan semu di wajah kekasihnya.

Di belakang mereka, Akiteru dan Alisa sudah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyemburkan tawa. Untuk Game terbaru perusahaannya Kei benar-benar berubah. Adiknya itu jatuh cinta.

"_Uhuk_ .."

"Mas Akiiii jangan ganggu ihhhh."

Alisa protes. Kei baru menapak daratan dan menoleh pada kamera yang dipegang kakaknya. Ah benda sial itu masih di sana.

"Bang ada yang namanya privasi tahu tidak?"

"Hala privasi apaan kalau kamu sendiri yang lupa tempat."

Kei mati kata. Untungnya Shouyou menggenggam tangannya. Sehingga Kei mantap lagi.

"Oke aku bawa Shouyou kencan, kalian tidak boleh ganggu."

"Iya sana."

Akiteru melempar kunci mobil lalu Kei menangkapnya.

"Kalau jam delapan kamu belum pulang aku telepon Om Tooru biar kamu disunat."

"Bang- ...!"

"Iya sama-sama, _hush_ pergi."

Kei dengan kesal menarik Shouyou keluar dengan Akiteru dan Alisa yang mengantar mereka sampai pintu. Setelah mobil yang dibawa Kei menghilang di ujung jalan, Alisa menatap suaminya.

"Mas, Shouyou sakit apa?"

Akiteru kelihatan bingung.

"Emang Shouyou sakit?"

"A-ah emm, anak itu lebih kurus dari model-modelku aku takut dia sedang sakit."

"Ahaha, Shouyou punya maag jadi dia ga bisa makan dalam porsi besar. Tapi ga parah kok lagian ibunya memang langsing jadi wajar aja."

Akiteru membawa Alisa masuk. Mendengar paparan suaminya, Alisa hanya menyimpan sendiri bahwa saat membantu Shouyou berganti pakaian, tasnya tidak sengaja jatuh dalam kondisi terbuka sehingga dirinya bisa melihat tiga tabung obat yang keluar dari sana. Di mata Alisa tabung-tabung itu tidak kelihatan seperti obat maag.

[**TBC. 5/50**]


End file.
